1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fishing accessories, and more particularly to a portable hand-holdable chum distributing device for manually dispersing quantities of chum and bait across the surface of water.
2. Description of Related Art
Chumming or dispersing of live or cut bait or variations thereof is well recognized for attracting fish to the vicinity of a fishing boat, shore or dock from which a fisherman is attempting to catch fish. Chum is generally referred to as any animal matter such as fish parts, blood, fish oil and variations thereof and/or combinations of other animal parts of a similar consistency.
Chumming may be accomplished by simply pouring quantities of chum overboard onto the surface of the water and allowing it to disperse by wind, waves and current. Additionally, chum may be frozen into blocks and then attached to the back of the boat by a flexible chum line. However, a number of patented prior art devices are intended to facilitate the dispersion of live bait and chum by various means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,320 to Lee discloses a bait dispenser for dispensing live bait, namely crickets, grasshoppers and the like. A design patent issued to King, et al. teaches a tubular fishing tool as shown in D462,106.
A live insect dispensing cage to be used by fisherman is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,651,377 to Pleasants and Jelasco, et al. teaches a chum dispensing assembly in U.S. Pat. No. 7,013,595. U.S. D489,428 to McManus, et al. is directed to a bait dispenser and U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,445 to Brannon teaches a dispenser for live baits such as crickets. Another cricket dispensing container is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,270 to Garrick.
A vial for placement on a fishing line for dispensing chum is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,230 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,786,297 to Simmons teaches a dispensing receptacle for dispensing bait. A tubular fishing tool is shown in U.S. Design Pat. D462,106 to King, et al. and Smyth teaches a hand caster for a hand line fishing system.
The present invention provides for a very simple and yet effective device for manually dispersing chum across the surface of the water. This device is easily loadable, preferrably with the narrow handle within a conventional fishing rod holder of a boat. The device is durable, being made of preferably blow molded plastic material and is easily storable when not in use.